


My Super Valentine

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I gotcha these.” Tim took hold of the flowers, admiring the soft pink and white hue. “Happy Valentines Day.” Kon murmured before, placing a quick peck on Tim’s cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Super Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ by Vivian.](http://vikun.tumblr.com/post/17647105557/so-i-was-going-to-draw-something-for-valentines)

The cellphone had barely rang for two seconds before he had accepted the call. Tim brought the phone up to his ear, a smirk on his lips as he asked, “How late will you be?”  
  


“Hello to you too.” is Kon’s dry reply. “Did you stop to think that maybe _you’re_ the one whose late? I could be waiting for you right now.”  
  


Tim’s laugh echoes in the stairwell, momentarily covering the sound of his footsteps as he climbed up to the rooftop. He shifted the cellphone to the other side, one hand coming down on the banister as he begins to ascend the last few steps. “I’m not late either. You’re just more early than me.”  
  


“Which makes you late.” Kon joked as he pulled a key chain out, the keys jangling in the motion. He sifted through the keys, looking for the right one that would give him access to the rooftop. The cellphone was balanced between his shoulder and his face as he asks, “I assume then you didn’t run into any trouble on the way over?”  
  


“Nothing that made me late.” He slipped a small key into the lock and tried to twist it to the side but nothing. Tim tried the other unmarked key, making a note to mark the key before the day end as he pushed the creaky door open. “I think even the bad guys took the day off for Valentines.”  
  


Looking up, he sees Kon floating several feet away from him. He’s grinning from his position, one hand up to his ear and the other hiding behind his back. Tim watched as he slips his phone back into a pocket. Tim smiled at him as he came closer, putting his phone away as well and lightly crossed his arms behind his back.  
  


“Hi.” Kon greeted from in front of him, a hand cupping Tim’s cheek fondly.  
  


“Hey.” He whispered back, eyes already half mast as Kon leaned in. Kon’s nose bumps and slides against his before he laid claim to Tim’s mouth. The angle isn’t best for a deeper kiss but that’s alright. Because its a fond and gentle kiss that makes his fingers tingle and his cheeks flush.  
  


A fairly silly happy smile spread over his lips when Kon pulled back. There was an answering smile on the meta’s face, his fingers stroking Tim’s neck as they looked at each other. Tim’s eyes roved over Kon’s figure, “Nice shirt.”  
  


Kon looked down with a grin, “Ma wouldn’t let me out till I’d, I quote ‘cleaned up properly for your date.’” He finally brought his hand forward and held out a bouquet of double-shaded roses.  
  


“I gotcha these.” Tim took hold of the flowers, admiring the soft pink and white hue. “Happy Valentines Day.” Kon murmured before, placing a quick peck on Tim’s cheek.  
  


“Happy Valentines Day to you too.” Tim smiled as he took hold of Kon’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he began to lead them back inside. “C’mon, dinner’s almost ready.”  
  


“You cooked?” Kon asked, voice high in surprise as he closes the door behind him. He floated behind Tim, happy to be led and totally floored at the thought that _Tim_ cooked dinner. Tim seemed less excited, “I can’t guarantee the taste, I’ve never really cooked before.”  
  


He yelped as Kon suddenly picked him up from behind, “I bet it’ll taste just fine.” Kon reassured him as he flew them down the stairs. “I’m flattered by your faith in my skills but, this is cooking Conner.”  
  


“So?” He shrugged, “You can pretty much do anything. _And_ do it great.” His praise make Tim flush again and look away demurely. It makes Kon chuckle and hug Tim tighter, “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” He wagged a finger in front of Tim’s face, “Now stop worrying about it and just relax.”


End file.
